


Провода

by mrrde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrde/pseuds/mrrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Озлобленный и обессиленный, январь зациклился сам на себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провода

_Когда клонирование человека будет идеальным, я закажу её пять раз._  
© Теория Большого Взрыва. 

_Заходи. Ты очень оранжевый в своем одиночестве._  
©Теория Большого Взрыва. 

Этот январь тянется слишком долго. Дней в нем хватило бы с лихвой ещё на несколько зим вперед, но он отчаянно не хочет заканчиваться, цепляясь инеем за насквозь промерзшие оконные рамы.  
Ученики зябко кутаются в мантии; Макгонагалл то ли ждет чуда, то ли надеется на лучшее, пока Амбридж раскидывает улыбки направо и налево.  
От улыбок Долорес пахнет гнилью, а от ложной приторности сводит зубы. Возможно, это Амбридж где-то перехватила уже испорченные улыбки или они у неё такими были с самого начала — в принципе, это неважно.  
На очередном собрании Ордена Феникса обсуждают очередную труднорешаемую проблему, отличающуюся от прошлой парой нюансов, а то и не отличающуюся вовсе. Имеет смысл предположение, что это та же самая проблема.  
Снейп давно потерял счет проблемам Ордена Феникса. В отличие от Темного Лорда, предпочитавшего сосредотачиваться на убийстве мальчишки Поттера, Орден просто кишел проблемами, невнятными планами и недоговорками.  
Очередной урок с очередными гриффиндорцами заканчивается очередными снятыми баллами: пора бы уже привыкнуть, тем более — есть за что.  
Так что все нормально. Никаких активных боевых действий. Амбридж посылает милые и участливые улыбки левой руке Поттера, которые оседают на белоснежном бинте гнилыми мокрыми отпечатками. Макгонагалл все ещё ждет чуда, хотя она называет это «дождаться справедливости».  
Снейпу кажется, что все повторяется.  
Очередной белоснежный бинт на левой руке Поттера, улыбки Амбридж, Макгонагалл, теребящая в руке клетчатый платок, и Дамблдор, выслушивающий отчеты на площади Гриммо.  
Январь не заканчивается, зациклившись сам на себе.  
Он крутится как старая пластинка в граммофоне, стоящем посередине гостиной Блэка. Бесполезная, исцарапанная, со словами, давно выученными наизусть, но кто-нибудь обязательно подойдет к граммофону и заставит его проигрывать эту пластинку снова.  
 _Снова и снова. Снова и снова._  
***  
Блэк говорит, что худшее — это сидеть сложа руки, пока кто-то рвет за тебя задницу. Снейп машинально отвечает, отмечая бесполезность Блэка, и тот, конечно, начинает орать, что ему, Снейпу, жалкому сальноволосому ублюдку, не привыкать отсиживаться в тени.  
Молли прерывает обмен любезностями. Снейп уходит.  
Просто он считает, что самое худшее — это быть заложником собственной зимы. Или воспоминаний. Сразу и не определишь, что хуже.  
***  
 _— Мне не нужна помощь от паршивой грязнокровки._  
— Прекрасно.   
Снейп пытается понять, в какой именно момент все пошло под откос. Совершил ли он ошибку именно в этот момент или просчитался где-то раньше. Он не верит, что довольно крепкая конструкция могла рухнуть от единственно кинутого в неё камня. Другое дело, если её давно подтачивала разрушительной силы волна.  
Он не знает, зачем ему это. Эти воспоминания ничего не меняли, ему не становилось легче от осознания, что ничего уже нельзя изменить.  
Наверное, это очередная ложь во спасение, после которой лишь остается повторять: я сделал все, что мог, я сделал все, что мог. Но, скорее всего, Снейп просто в очередной раз ищет оправдание самому себе. Жаль, что не находит.  
Январский снег не белее бинта на левой руке Поттера, под которым тот прячет уже не кровоточащие уродливые шрамы.  
 _Я сделал все, что мог. Лили, я сделал все, что мог._  
***  
Снова Гриффиндор.  
 _Снова и снова. Снова и снова._  
Озлобленный и обессиленный, январь зациклился сам на себе. Он стучит по стенам Хогвартса, цепляясь за камни и стараясь проникнуть в щели. Свернувшись в клубок, кусает самого себя за хвост и беспомощно скалит зубы.  
У пятого курса Гриффиндора проверочная работа.  
Поттер зевает, прикрывая рот левой рукой, Уизли в упор смотрит на Грейнджер, Лонгботтом рисует в уголке пергамента, Браун теребит свой вычурный браслет. Скорее всего, подарок её однокурсницы в знак вечной дружбы.  
Нитка, на которую нанизаны одинаковые темно-синие круглые камни с нарисованными на них глазами вперемешку с полосатыми черно-белыми бусинами.  
 _—Это от сглаза._  
— Брось, ты ведь не веришь этому, да?  
—Что? Нет, конечно, нет.   
Браун несколько секунд в упор смотрит на Снейпа, снимает браслет с руки и подмигивает Снейпу. Браун. Подмигивает. Снейпу. И кладет браслет в сумку.  
Просто показалось. Не могла Браун подмигнуть Снейпу. Не могла же, да?  
***  
Снейпу снится Браун, несущая в подоле красные ранетки. Она смеется и подмигивает ему, закусив нижнюю губу, а потом растворяется, и яблоки сыплются на пол, сияя нарисованными на боках круглыми глазами с голубой радужкой. Лили подходит к Снейпу, теребя нелепый браслет на правой руке.  
 _—Это от сглаза._  
— Брось, ты ведь не веришь этому, да?  
—Что? Нет, конечно, нет.   
Лили, заправляющая за ухо ярко-рыжую прядь, сменяется младшим Поттером, сидящим на дереве и ждущим, когда убежит бульдог. Поттер долго и укоризненно смотрит на Снейпа, разбинтовывая левую руку.  
Утром бьет дрожь. Снейп пьет зелье от простуды. Болит голова. Сто один по Фаренгейту.  
 _Я не должен лгать. Я не должен лгать._  
***  
 _—Прости меня._  
—Отвяжись.   
Снейп на _больничном_. Впервые за последние семь лет. Ужасно болит голова, любой запах кажется раздражающим, перо в правой руке до ужаса тяжелое, и отчего-то слезятся глаза.  
Он пытается проверить те самые контрольные пятого курса Гриффиндора. Как назло попадается работа Поттера, где постоянно пестрит эта чертова _«у»_.  
Даже если бы Поттер написал о том, какой Снейп гребаный мудак, ни хрена не понимающий в преподавании и зельях, то Снейп, наверное, в первую очередь посмотрел бы на чертову _«у»_ , а не на содержание написанного.  
Снейп думает, что хреново жить в мире, где все определяется одним событием, которое рушит все, и это событие тянет за собой вниз другие, руша все мыслимые и немыслимые шаблоны. И что особенно хреново жить в цепочке случайностей, где все могло бы измениться в любой момент, но так и не изменилось.  
Возможно, проблема Снейпа в том, что он никогда не хоронил Лили и никогда не забывал о ней.  
Или в том, что он помнит слишком хорошо. Велика вероятность, что она сейчас зайдет сюда, сядет напротив Снейпа, заправит за ухо прядь, падающую на лицо, и улыбнется.  
А потом спросит о том, как у него дела.  
И Снейп бы сказал, что он действительно не хотел говорить всего этого, что ему так жаль, что может, есть смысл забыть это и попробовать просто общаться, быть друзьями, может, у него даже получится, а если не получится, то она ведь поможет.  
Конечно, поначалу будет сложно дружить с девушкой, которая на четырнадцать лет младше тебя, и в которую ты был безумно влюблен, и которая стала для тебя единственным гребаным идеалом, до которого никто не дотягивал, но кого это вообще ебет?  
Кого это вообще будет ебать, если чья-то навязчивая идея, вдруг снова будет жива? Кого это в перспективе должно ебать и хоть каким-то боком касаться, потому что нет ни малейших шансов, никаких проблесков и _ради Мерлина, Северус, перестаньте мучить себя пустыми надеждами_?  
Просто дело лишь в том, что если бы можно было создавать человека таким, как ты хочешь, то Снейп создал бы Лили Эванс, версию 2.0, усовершенствованную и не совершающую ошибки. Эта Лили Эванс никогда бы не отвернулась от него, она бы все простила, она не стала даже смотреть в сторону Джеймса, мать его, Поттера, никогда бы не назвала своего сына Гарри, а если бы и назвала, то его фамилия была бы точно не Поттер.  
Проблема лишь в том, что ошибки совершала не Лили.  
31 января.  
Я сделал все, что мог. Лили, я сделал все, что мог.


End file.
